


Last Thoughts

by commanderogerss



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers, barbara is the best and she left this earth too soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderogerss/pseuds/commanderogerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she could think about is her best friend, the one who she'd known since childhood, and the biggest regret she ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I get gay vibes from Barb and I'm sad she died so here's a fic, I wouldn't say she's a major character but it just describes her death I suppose??? It's basically a retelling of Barb's death but with thoughts.

Sitting on the diving board, Barbara grumbles to herself.

“ _Oh, Steve Harrington!_ ” she says in a sing-song voice mimicking her friend. It’s not so much she’s annoyed at Nancy for being with someone she obviously likes, Barbara is happy for her, she really is… Okay, that might be the biggest lie ever.

It’s not like, it’s not like Barbara hates the idea of Nancy dating, she wants the best for her; it’s just that Nancy isn’t dating, well, isn’t dating Barbara. Sure Barbs goes through school with her nose in her textbooks, not really paying attention to the outside world. She wanted to finish her last year of high school and then go off to her university of choice.

Tears are pricking at the corners of her eyes, she wipes them away trying to ignore the fact that she’s crying. Barbara could hear Tommy and Carol giggling in the background, probably up to no good.

A sigh escapes her lips, all she wanted to do was make Nancy safe, but Nancy didn’t even want her there, but she sure felt like a 5th wheel. When Nancy took off her shirt, Barbara couldn’t help but comment on her bra, she’s seen all of them so this one had to be new; but maybe she was more upset that she couldn’t take it off of her.

Blood drips out of the cloth and drips into the pool, with everything silent Barb is able to hear the drips of blood hitting the surface. ‘ _Maybe I should leave_ ’ she thinks to herself, Nancy wasn’t going to come home with Barbara, so it was easy to decide what she should do. Looking at her thumb, maybe she should actually do something about it, like go and find a band-aid, but she didn’t really want to go back in there.

The lights turn off quickly in a pulsating manner, ‘ _must be power outages?_ ’ she thinks to herself. Before she’s able to get up there’s a low growling close to her, almost like it’s above her, a shadow is cast and she looks up quickly, not even seeing a face of the strange thing before she’s taken, to the upside down. Screaming into the void in hopes someone will find her.

* * *

There’s only darkness, darkness, death and decay. Barbara wakes up instantly and vomits on herself, like a mixture of water and mucus. Coughing out the last bits she notices the left lenses of her glasses are broken, and she finds herself sticky, ‘ _what?_ ’ she thinks to herself confused. Throwing her glasses off and noticing the almost deathly vines around her, Barbara didn’t understand what was going on and just wanted to go home, she didn’t want to go to this stupid party in the first place.

“Hello?” she asks out to nobody trying to find her ground, pushing herself off it’s like she’s in a dark… pool. It looked like she was in a pool with dark vines. “Nancy?” she adds hoping her friend is nearby. That maybe this is some dumb prank.

“Nancy!” she says louder, but nothing, nothing is showing up. There was snow falling like it was more volcanic ash then snow. “Hello?” this time she screams it, turning around she didn’t know where she was, she just wanted to be home, home.

But as she turns around she faces the creature, the animal, the… thing that took her. It growls at her, with Barbara screaming running away for a way out, hopefully screaming loud enough would gain Nancy’s attention, but nothing. The vines might help her, but as she climbs them they break instantly, screams and screams mixed with growls and growls. She needed to tell Nancy how in love she is, because what if she can’t one day?

Maybe one of the vines is strong enough, as Barb tries and grabs onto anything, looking back at the creature. She finally finds the ladder and crawls up it, whimpering as she looks back again then looks up.

“I’m sorry Nancy,” she tells more so herself than anything else. She should’ve gone, she should’ve left. Then she wouldn’t be straining for her life. As she climbs up the ladder slowly, the creature moves forward, slowly but the pool is small enough and the creature is tall enough where one step was three human steps. Barbara pulls herself up and grabs onto nearby vines, she notices that the area looks similarly like Steve’s place.

She feels it, on her legs, it quickly grabs onto them, almost tearing and ripping at the skin as it digs its nails into her moving her back into the pool. Screaming and trying to find words, but Barbara can’t, she just can’t. Quickly grabbing onto the polls in hopes that it’s her last chance of saving herself, escaping from this maddening world. Feeling the claws tear into her skin, wanting to harvest her, the mixture of screams and growling become louder, almost like they’re competing against each other.

‘ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ’ she curses, as nothing else really processes through her mind, trying not to focus on her legs, holding onto the polls tighter, but the creature gave one last pull onto Barbara.

“NANCY!” she screams, thinking about her, wanting to touch her like Steve is, in the last moments all she could think about is her friend, is the one she’s loved since kindergarten. But as the creature feasts on her heart, the screams stop, the silence takes over, the low growling of the creature slowly comes to a halt as its satisfied with its meal, ready to take it home.

In her last thoughts, it was Nancy, it was always Nancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not too sure if The Demogorgan eats their hearts, but I don't imagine he just punches them to take them out.


End file.
